Across Town and Miles Away
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9
Summary: "He put them together to see the words Greg and Sara Forever take shape. Then, he pulls them apart, to see nothing more than a two halves of a broken heart." Both Sara and Greg are brokenhearted over the loss of the one thing they never thought they'd find: Love.


"How can I prove to you that I love you?" He begs.

"You really want to prove it to me, Greg?

"I'll do anything."

"Then stop calling." And she hangs up the phone. Sinking to the floor, sobs overcoming her body. Her shoulders shake and tears pour down her pale cheeks as the rain outside begins to fall. Across town, Greg bangs his head against the wall to the steady beat of the raindrops.

_"Sara, do you want to get some dinner tonight?" He prepares himself to be shot down yet again._

_ "I'd love to."_

_ "Seriously?" His jaw drops. _

_ "How about my place? I make really good pasta." He grins at her._

_ "I'll bring dessert!" He skips away, feeling as if he's on Cloud 9. She grins to herself. He might not believe her, but she's so in love with him._

She looks up at the wall, at the framed picture of her and Greg. He had taken it on their first date. She stands up and takes it off the wall, then falls back onto the floor. She slides the frame and runs her finger over it. Flipping it over, she see's the words _Greg and Sara Forever _written in Sharpie on the back. She tears the picture in two. Miles away, Greg sits at his kitchen table, holding two necklaces. One half of a heart, and the other. Both have a half of a sentence engraved in them. He put them together to see the words _Greg and Sara Forever _take shape. Then, he pulls them apart, to see nothing more than a two halves of a broken heart.

_ "I love you, Greg." He drops his mug of coffee, and Blue Hawaiian spills all over her kitchen. She smirks. "Your cleaning that up."_

_ "You love me?" She laughs._

_ "We've been dating for a month, and we wouldn't be if I wasn't 100% in love with you, Gregory Sanders." He walks over to her and gives her a slow kiss._

_ "I love you too, Sara. I thought you were just using me for the sex." She smacks his head and he runs away. She chases after him but ends up beside him on the floor, laughing. They turn to each other and let their mouths meet yet again._

She places her iPod into the dock and plays it as loudly as possible, trying to stop her thoughts. Instead, a tea falls down her cheek. Then another. And another. She allows herself to weep as she collapses onto the couch. She played the song "Our Last Night" by Better Than Ezra. It's her song with Greg. Across town, Greg yanks his earphones out. "Our Last Night". It was their favorite song. It was their song. He looks out the window. There wasn't a "their" anymore, was there?

_"Hey, Greg, can we get a puppy?" He turns to her in surprise._

_ "You want a dog?"_

_ "Please?" She bats her eyelashes. "I'll take really good care of it! Please? I mean, we lived together for a few months, I think we're ready. Please, Greggy? Please?"_

_ "You sound like Lindsey."_

_ "Please?"_

_ "I've always wanted a dog. How about we get one next month, so we can get prepared first?"_

_ "Yes!" She jumps up from her reading chair. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She kisses him and he laughs. _

_ "You love me so much that you won't make me pick up dog crap?"_

_ "You wish."_

_ "Worth a shot."_

She walks over to the ringing phone and picks it up.

"Hello?" She winces. Even she knows how awful she sounds.

"Sara." Hearing his voice on the other end, she pushes the tears back. She won't let him hear her cry.

"I told you you didn't love you. If you did, you would stop calling me. Do you see what your doing to me, Greg? If it wasn't bad enough already. Every time I start to feel better, you call. I was fragile to begin with, Greg, but you shattered me." Miles away, Greg feels a few tears escape his eye. She's right.

"Look, I'm sorry Sara. And I love you, and I always will. I made the biggest mistake of my life. Can't we just talk?"

"No." And with one word, she puts a stake through his heart. She hangs up and he punches the wall.

_"Baby, I'm home! Sorry, work was a living hell…" She falters as she woks into the bedroom. A blonde is straddling Greg, her Greg, in their bed. Tears come hard and fast._

_ "Sara!" He gets out of bed in nothing but his boxer shorts. She slowly walks away, still facing the bedroom, unable to look away. "Sara, I can…"_

_ "Explain? No, you can't. They all say that. You were so furious at Hank, said you would rather die than do anything to hurt me. How could you, Greg?" She yanks of the half heart she's wearing and throws it at him. That gesture breaks both their hearts. Because they both know they're in too deep to fix anything._


End file.
